


Love As Bitter As Coffee (Crackfic)

by Reallynowayme2



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, M/M, Randomness, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallynowayme2/pseuds/Reallynowayme2
Summary: Jimin turns to Markson the sweetest couple for relationship advice.CRACK FIC please understand it is all random, insane, and a joke haha. Enjoy! ^.^





	Love As Bitter As Coffee (Crackfic)

“Thank you both for taking the time to talk with me, I really need your advice.” 

Three men sat on fashionable cushioned chairs with some coffee and refreshments. The room was well cooled and smelt of paper and leather with an air freshener sweetness.

“No problem Jimin, we understand, we get our little dry spells sometimes too don’t we my tickley biting chomp chomp.” Jackson replied, smiling playfully, placing his two hands on his boyfriend Mark’s hand beside him.

“Did you just call him a chomp chomp?” Jimin’s eyes and mouth opened wide as a mischievous expression formed. “Gosh how fun, i'm so jealous.” Jimin sat across from them, a beautiful pine table in the center, with neat marble coasters resting under their warm drinks. 

“Aw, I guess Jin doesn't appreciate nicknames does he now? I am so happy Mark lets me nickname him all the time, he loves it! Chomp chomp is his favorite, right Mark?” Jackson replied excitedly. 

Mark tipped his head down with his eyes closed as he curled his lips, sighed through his nose, and shook his head. “Oh pish posh you silly,” Jackson said to Mark patting his shoulder rapidly, “So Jimin go on ahead, let us know what's going on between you and Jin.”

Jimin crossed one leg over the other, rested his elbow on his knee and leaned in, “Oh ya don't even know! We used to be on fire, but even just last night, Jin was on his laptop right?” Mark and Jackson nodded. "And I had just prepared some delicious kimbap, and I took off my shirt, closed his laptop, lay backwards over the desk and started placing kimbap from the dish onto my abs, and you know what he did!?” Jimin said, looking to the ground with his hand on his forehead.

“What!” Jackson asked excitedly. Mark’s eyes widened as he sat up straight, listening attentively.

“He didn't say a word, he stood up, grabbed his keys, and left!” Jimin’s voice squeaked awkwardly, almost crying. “Like, I knew he had been working hard, and he loves food. And some nights before he had made me yummy food. So I wanted to help him take a break and have some fun but like, what to do, what to do! Does he want someone else, did I do something wrong…” Jimin continued.

“Whoa whoa, let me go ahead and tell you something.” Mark spoke up. “Jackson works sooo hard as you know. And he loves his fans and enjoys preparing things and making things for them. There was a time that I thought he needed a break and to receive some fun. But realized it was just my selfish boredom.” Mark began. 

“Jackson was knitting scarves late into the night, and I stood behind him, and brought my elbows to his nipples and rubbed them around while laughing. Jackson placed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and said weakly but with seriousness ‘Mark, just go to bed, please leave me be.’ “ 

Jackson watched Mark and nodded, massaging one of his shoulders. 

Mark continued, “I was shocked. But realized that I could acknowledge his hard work without greedily seeking pleasure as he tries to finish his tasks.” Mark continued. Jimin nodded, tapping his nose with his finger. “Maybe Jin is not so good at communicating that too you, maybe you just wait for him to come to you.” Mark finished. Jackson nodded in agreement.

“I will consider that. But first, even when it isn't me trying to give him a gift or a break from work. Even when we aren't busy and it is definitely time to play he doesn't want it!” Jimin continued, moving his arms around sassily. “We were watching a movie and he had his arm around me, and I just felt the mood was right and I kissed his beautiful face, and started to lick his hair while rubbing popcorn on his kneecaps. All he did was sigh, and continue to stare forward and eat popcorn!” Jimin yelled. 

Jackson gasped. “Wow, and he didn't even like that? Did you two have any fights, is there something he is worried about?" 

Jackson continued, "So one time Mark's friends had been texting him a few times everyday trying to get him to “hangout” or something when they were well aware he was busy. They continued to harass him and I had no idea.” Jackson began, placing a hand on Mark’s hand. 

“Mark and I were watching a video of a dude painting a picture of a man in a cactus suit dancing, and Mark was just staring way too deep he looked zoned out. So I got silly and stuck a water bottle in his shorts and started rubbing my thumbs around his bellybutton, and Mark smacked my hands, got up, and stormed off. When later I realized he was just on edge due to his friends” Jackson explained. 

Jimin thought to himself intensely, starting to chew at his lips. He couldn't think of what could possibly be bothering Jin. 

“Well any who Jimin, we can meet again if you'd like but we really don't have more time for today.” Jackson said. “The advice we have now is to just wait for Jin, tell him and not just us about what you feel. And start thinking of some nicknames for him okay?” 

Mark nodded “And ask Jin what he would like to do and play ok?" He added, "Sometimes we don't always like what our partners think is our favorite, right jiggly butt,” Mark said turning to Jackson. 

Jackson looked away pretending not to hear. Mark smiled and started brushing Jackson's ear with a toothbrush from his pocket. Jackson purred in delight. 

“Oh you two, thanks, you are both so cute. I really hope being more considerate will help,” Jimin said, the three of them standing up. “Oh lemme just take this with me.” Jimin grabbed his cup of coffee then gasped. 

“What?” Markson asked. 

. Jimin stared at the coffee and smacked the top of his head lightly. “Jin had asked me to remember to make him a coffee each morning, because my coffee is his favorite and he really misses it, that it helped him get through each day. And.. and…” Jimin began to cry. “I told him that I would do it for sure and to not acknowledge me or give me lovin mc-snuggins until I remember to make those coffees! Im such a dense pistachio bundt cake dammit.” 

Mark and Jackson stared silently and awkwardly at Jimin. No one knew what to say. It was such a weird situation that even Markson couldn't imagine themselves in such a mess. 

Jackson turned to Mark, began stroking Marks jaw with an unopened pen, and grabbed Mark’s butt with an oven mitt that was in his purse. 

“Mark,” Jackson whispered as Jimin cried in the background.

“What,” Mark whispered in reply, his lips on Jackson's left eyebrow.

“Never make me coffee.” Jackson whispered, now patting Mark’s bottom with the oven mitt. 

“Never,” Mark whispered fiercely before passionately making out with the left side of Jackson's forehead. 

JUMANJI

**Author's Note:**

> Friends of mine a got7 stand and a BTS stand educated me on their fandoms a few years back and converted me to kpop. 
> 
> This is a crack fic born from our conversations   
I took their biases and favorite ships and made a MESS of it yikes haha.


End file.
